gkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Onyx
February 5th, 2010. Onyx. 1528 GMT Spartan Teams Nobel, Toucan, Hotshot, Foxtrot and Gamite are resting in the courtyard. This will be the first mission that SPARTANS participate in. The Covenant were detected near the Gas Giant Hubble. Dangerously close. ANTOINE S091: Spartans, we're splitting into groups today. Level one has been declared-Minor risk. BASIL F1: My team's ready. We'll take the bridge area. NAT G51: Provided they don't start glassing first... ANTOINE 091: They won't. They have to destroy the MAC guns first. BASIL F1: Who knows? Its a frontier world. ANTOINE 091: Toucan? Ready? JASON T-105: Affirmative, prepped up and ready to go! ANTOINE 091: Squad leaders, take front. We're going Pro Bono formation. All squads spread thinly in twos. Nobel and Foxtrot go first. Other squad leaders, pick your mates. Just then, there are ships blasting in from Slip Space. UNSC frigates, even the legendary UNSC Super Frigate The Pillar of Autumn. The SPARTAN's headsets blare with dispatch voices. DISPATCH: All UNSC troops, prepare for the worst. Winter Contingency's been declared! Its them! They have found Onyx! Prepare to fight to the finish, its a big formation! Just then, purple plasma strikes the nearby barracks, sending it bursting into flames. More purple plasma is hitting the base, sending UNSC marines into a frenzy, while the SPARTANS run for cover. Another purple plasma beam strikes the command post, smashing the glass into a ball of flame. The defenses are shut down. Pods are now raining down from the sky-The Covenant were landing. NIGEL 094: Dammit! Covenant! The Pods crack, revealing seven Brutes in each Pod, charging towards the base. DERRIC 097: Bloody hell! Get down! A rocket strikes the roof near the SPARTANS, blowing it off clean. UNSC marines are getting cut down by the Brutes' Plasma Blades. The SPARTANS jump out of cover and engage. JASON T-105: Frugelle, Harvey, LaFross, get in front, we'll cover you! *Fires at a nearby Brute with his BR55, toppling it.* Frugelle, Harvey and LaFross rush ahead. Suddenly, three Brutes jump them from behind. Frugelle doesn't react in time. The Brute digs its' energy sword into his head. Harvey slashes its' head off with his blade. LAFROSS T-109: Frugelle's down! I repeat! Frugelle is down! JASON T-105: Noble! We need cover! We're thinned out! ANTOINE 091: *Fires his Twin Pistols at the advancing Brutes* We can't! We're pinned down! Derric, Nigel, Joshua! Help em out! Aaron, Keegan, Adam, get up that building and give us cover! Noble Team does as their commander orders, Gamite and Foxtrot are moving in to position to secure a Warehouse. BASIL F1: We're in approaching Warehouse A! Covenant Snipers detected! Taking em out-! The snipers open fire, Foxtrot dive for cover, Gamite fall back. CYRUS F2: Fuck! Let me get up there, I'll take them down! BASIL F1: Its too dangerous! Jacksy, snipe him! JACKSY F4: Roger! Jacksy dashes left, and aims. He takes the two snipers out with head shots. JACKSY F4: Enemy cleared! Meanwhile, Gamite have been cornered by Elite Ultras. NAT G-51: We're under attack! Covenant! Elites, we can't move! UNSC marine: Lieutenant, orders? NAT G-51: Take four of your best men! Move to flank them! ODST: ODST platoon Delta moving in, clear up! An Elite Ultra jumps through the baracks. SPARTAN G-53 Joseph tackles it to the ground and stuffs his gun into its mouth, blowing its' brain out. Purple blood splatters on the other SPARTANS. The ODST commandos arrive. ODST Major: Spartan, give us a report. FRANKY B. G-54: Seven Elites, two Brutes! And a sniper near the fallen barracks! ODST Major: Roger that. Echo 5, Echo 9, you heard them, take that sniper out! Spartans, our men are holed up near the east. Assist them there! NAT G-51: Got it, Joseph, stay here help these guys out! Noble Team are fighting the Brutes and holding position. ODST's and Marines have joined them. The Spartans have set up a machine gun on the rooftop. ANTOINE 091: *Snaps a Brutes' neck.* Take the eastern position! JOSHUA 092: I need 10 ODST's, volunteers? ODST E-23: You've got us! Lets go! The SPARTANS and ODSTs charge the position, killing the Brutes. They are now being ordered to fall back. More pods are smashing in, this time containing Elites. NAVIGATOR: All troopers, fall back! There are too many of them! Pelicans are coming in! Team Foxtrot rendez vous with Noble, Gamite, Toucan and Hotshot. NAT G-51: We're pressed, too many of them! *Dodges a shot and fires back with her BR55.'''